


Oběti

by JoMoznaNe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: Poslední rozhodnutí hry... ale Chloe není jediná oběť.





	Oběti

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840031) by [JoMoznaNe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe)



Bouřlivý vítr hlasitě vyl a hučel, bil do všeho kolem sebe a unášel všechno, co se nechalo. Obloha potemněla, jako by se také toužila stát součástí té ničivé síly. A Max věděla, že přišel čas.

Stačil jediný pohled dolů z útesu, směrem k malému městu. Malému městu, jehož středem se hnalo tornádo. Nebylo to poprvé, co tuhle scénu dívka měla před sebou. Pamatovala si ji ze svých vizí a nočních můr. Ale tentokrát si byla jistá, že je skutečná. Skutečná bouře, ničící skutečné město. "Tohle je moje bouře. Je to moje chyba... Způsobila jsem tohle všechno! Měnila jsem osud tak moc, až... až jsem úplně narušila chod... všeho!"

Když Max svoje schopnosti získala, nebyla si jistá, jak nebo proč. Zachránila ten den Chloe a to bylo jediné, na čem jí v tu chvíli záleželo. Ale vidění tornáda a další podivné události ji provázely celý týden, co s kamarádkou strávila. A tak nebylo pochyb. Bouře sem přišla kvůli ní. 

"Srát na to všechno!" zavrčela Chloe. "Dostala jsi schopnost, neříkala sis o ni... a zachránila jsi mě! Což se muselo stát, všechno tohle... až na to, co se stalo Rachel. A-ale bez tvojí schopnosti bychom ji nenašly! Dobře, možná nejsi Pán Času, ale jsi Maxine Caulfieldová. A jsi úžasná."

Mrazivé kapky deště dopadaly na Maxinu prochladlou kůži. Bouře hlasitě burácela a ona nemohla dělat nic, než sledovat, jak se všechny její návraty v čase a všechna přehlížená varování pomalu mění v jeden jediný uzlíček destrukce.

"Max, je jenom jediná cesta." Modrovlasá dívka tiše hlesla a vytáhla z kapsy polaroidovou fotku modrého motýla. Max ji moc dobře poznávala, ale zdálo se jí to jako věčnost, co ji vyfotila. Věděla, že se jedná o jednosměrnou jízdenku do minulosti... Kde by dostala šanci všechno napravit. "Chloe, ne, to neudělám! Přece tě takhle neobětuju!"

"Neobětuješ mě! Možná jsi celou dobu jen odkládala můj skutečný osud. Podívej se na to, kolikrát jsem kolem tebe málem umřela... nebo skutečně umřela. Podívej se, co se v Arcadii stalo od té doby, cos mě zachránila."

Max se nad slovy modrovlasé dívky pozastavila. Měla pravdu. Kolikrát ji sledovala zemřít a vracela se v čase, aby se tomu osudu vyhnula? Kolikrát čelila pohledu na její krvavé rány?

Skoro to vypadalo, jako by se osud usilovně dožadoval Chloeina života. Jako by její samotná existence byla urážkou pro celý svět.

Ale to přeci nedávalo smysl. Chloe učinila nespočet nepěkných věcí, ale svět byl takových lidí plný. Proč tolik záleželo na tom, jestli zrovna ona unikne smrti? Ne, tohle určitě nebylo o ní.

Nebylo to _jen_ o ní.

Brunetě se v hlavě promítl celý uběhlý týden. Kolik věcí změnila ve svůj prospěch... ale i ve prospěch ostatních. Konec konců díky své schopnosti dokázala zachránit Kate. Spoustě lidí zvládla pomoci, byť sebemenším gestem. Snad z toho přeci vzešlo trochu dobra...

Co se ale otázek života a smrti týče, osud bývá krutý. Nejde o to, kdo páchá dobro. Jde o čas. Čas, který Max vypršel. 

Ne dnes.

Už před dlouhou dobou.

"Přece jsem zachránila život i sama sobě," hlesla tiše. "Mnohokrát. Ty si to nemůžeš pamatovat, ale... bez svých schopností bych tady už taky nebyla." Chloe se na kamarádku vyplašeně otočila. "Co se snažíš říct?"

"Že tohle je o nás obou. My obě jsme hříčky osudu, ale ty jen díky mému zásahu. Vesmír mi jde po krku už od začátku tohohle všeho. A jediný způsob, jak všechno napravit, je dát mu, co chce."

Chloe zatěkalo v očích. "To nemyslíš vážně, že ne? Ty přece za nic nemůžeš! Nikoho jsi o svoje schopnosti nežádala, _proč_ bys měla platit za to, že jsi je použila?"

"... Ty dobře víš, že bychom obě skončily na podlaze těch záchodů, ať už bych svoji moc objevila, nebo ne. Snad k nám osud byl nakonec spíš štědrý. Dal nám koneckonců _čas_. Mohly jsme najít Rachel. Mohly jsme být spolu. Celý tenhle týden. A teď stojíme tady, přímo tady.

_A můžeme si říct cokoliv."_

Chloe chytila Max pevně rukama kolem ramen. 

"Miluju tě, Max. Tolik... tolik tě miluju.

_Sbohem_."

_"Sbohem, má lásko."_

Se slzami v očích se na fotku modrého motýla špatně ostřilo. A přesto byla dívka odhodlaná přijmout vše, co s sebou přinesla. Už s jejím vyfocením přišel konec. Kéž by si to jen uvědomila dřív.

Snad by se stihla rozloučit i s ostatními.

Dívce se prudce zatočila hlava. Travnatou zem pod nohama nahradily šedé dlaždice a Max poznala svůj starý polaroidový foťák. Ještě před tím, než ho rozbila při zběsilém útěku před Nathanem. To už se dnes stát nestihne. Malinký stroj vyplivl modrou fotku a motýl, který ji tak pěkně zdobil, zatřepetal křídly a vznesl se do vzduchu.

Max zaslechla kroky.

. . .

"...Už mě _sere_ , jak se mě lidi snaží ovládat!"

"Z tohohle budeš mít mnohem větší problémy, než kvůli drogám!"

"Nikomu by se po tobě snad ani nestýskalo, co?"

"Dej tu pistoli ode mě, ty psychopate!"

Max se zvedla z chladné podlahy. Věděla, že ani sebe, ani Chloe už nezachrání. Utíkaly před smrtí příliš dlouho, byť neúmyslně. A teď přišel čas se rozloučit.

Ozval se výstřel. Max vystoupila ze svého úkrytu za poslední kabinkou a hlasitě vykřikla. Stejně, jako to udělala, když tuhle scénu sledovala poprvé. Modrovlasá dívka se kácela k zemi a Nathan mířil zbraní přímo na druhou dívku. Věděla, že nebude dlouho váhat. Přece nemohl nechat naživu svědka takového činu. Cestovatelku časem na moment napadlo, že by se snad mohla vrátit ještě jednou... naposledy. Chtěla jen chvilku na napsání zprávy.

_Sbohem._

Ale teď už nebylo kam se vracet. Čas vypršel.

Modrý motýl hbitě mával křidélky na okenním parapetu. Nelekl se výstřelů a nerozhodilo ho ani to, jak se šedé dlaždičky barvily do červena.

 _Viděl už jistě i horší,_ pomyslela si Max.

Její zrak se vytrácel, ale ještě než stihla oči naposledy zavřít, viděla, jak se něco vynořilo zpoza rohu, Byla to překrásná laň, která ji sledovala od počátku týdne, který teď zůstal navždy zapleten v klubku času.

_P_ _ojď, Max. Pomůžu vám oběma najít cestu._


End file.
